


Auro Fables

by mintcheep



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcheep/pseuds/mintcheep
Summary: Bug Fables, rewritten with my characters in some roles. Enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Where Explorers Gather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bug Fables: The Everlasting Sapling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759954) by Moonsprout Games. 



> I'm mad sorry for like. Posting one 400-word story and then dipping???? I really don't write all that often, I guess. This AU was the first time I've been motivated to write something fairly free-form in a long time, so.
> 
> There's already so much lore behind this AU solely based on the characters alone that it almost physically hurts. You'll all see. I just hope that I don't lose my steam for this, because I would really like to see it to the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our introduction to the world of Auro, we meet our protagonists, Etheral and Del, who both seek to explore the world.

_Ah, the land of Auro._

_A peaceful, prosperous place where many adventurous souls gather._

_Although, it wasn't always that way..._

_Lured by the promise of riches and lush fields, a young Queen visited these lands many moons ago._

_Together with her daughters and fellow servants, she established Auro's modest first settlement._

_Her people were happy, the kingdom flourished... and yet, the Queen's dream had still not been fulfilled._

_For she had heard of an ancient people, who safeguarded a treasure of unbelievable power. It was none other than..._

_The Everlasting Sapling! A plant which would grant unending youth and strength to any who ate even one of its leaves!_

_She searched, and searched... and searched... alas, she never found it._

_She entrusted her dream to the princess, before falling into a hard-earned sleep._

_Determined to succeed where her mother did not, the new Queen rallied the people together under her cause._

_Opening the doors of the kingdom to explorers of all types and merits, she attracted ambitious and skilled adventurers!_

_Her decree was loud and clear: "Find me the Everlasting Sapling, and you shall know wealth like no one ever has!"_

_With this, the Explorers' Association was founded, with its many members searching across the land for clues and treasure._

_Even though to this day, the sapling has not been found. But every young explorer dreams of one day claiming it for themselves..._

* * *

"... well, that's what I heard up north. Even through hard times, stories like that one kept me going."

"Oh, trust me, Etheral," Anise said, rocking back a little further on their blade. "They aren't just stories - they're real history. And the association, and everyone who goes out and risks life and limb, for better or worse, is proof of it."

"Then would you consider my offer, at least?" Etheral implored, eyes half-following the determined-looking individual rushing to the quest board.

"I respect your passion. Don't misunderstand that," Anise returned. "But I can't risk it. You haven't proven yourself, which... pretty much disqualifies you from my team."

"I beg your pardon?!" Etheral's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you not listen to the part when I talked about my trials in the north?"

"Don't be rude. It's obvious you know what you're talking about, and I can very much tell that you're passionate about exploration. But I must ask that you not press the matter here. Not really the place to cause a scene."

Etheral huffed, pushing a lock of stray hair out of her face. Anise was right, and she knew it. So what if she had or hadn't done all those things that she said she did? The point was tha-

" _WHAT?_ Care to say that _AGAIN?!?_ "

A high voice echoed throughout the building, and everyone's heads turned to see its source: a young-looking Sirenid whose fists and teeth were clenched tightly in fury.

"I told you already!" the poor assistant said impatiently. "We can't let children go exploring! _Especially_ not some place like Snakemouth!"

"I'M NOT A KID!!!" the Sirenid screeched again. 

"... so much for that," Anise sighed. "I have to check this one out. Follow me, please."

"Mm, if you say so," Etheral said, adjusting her belt and trailing Anise across the room.

Up close, she was able to get a good look at the enraged Sirenid. They definitely looked more human than fish, that much was obvious; there were patches of smooth, forest-green scales on their arms and legs that almost seemed to glisten under the light in the building, and in place of ears were a pair of fins that were sticking straight out to either side. Etheral guessed that it was probably due to the Sirenid being so mad.

Compared to herself, Etheral also found the Sirenid's clothing to be a lot more... rustic. Where she wore a black sweater, sturdy hiking pants, and a hooded crimson jacket, the Sirenid was clothed in a sleeveless top and a pair of jeans that was pockmarked with holes. She wondered to herself how one could keep their own attire in such poor condition before Anise spoke up and interrupted her observation.

"What on _earth_ is going on here, you two?!" Anise snapped. "You've got everyone in the Association looking at you!"

"This guy says I can't explore because I'm a kid, which I'm NOT," the Sirenid continued to say loudly, pointing a webbed finger at the assistant. Her cheeks had begun to flush an odd shade of green.

"Shouting doesn't change the rules, and it doesn't change the fact that you are a child!" the assistant said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up, would you?!" The Sirenid whipped their head around to face the assistant, throwing daggers with her gaze. "It's not about age. It's about skill, damn it!" They struck a mighty pose, and continued. "And I, Del, am the best explorer the School has ever seen! I'm not just some stupid fish!"

Etheral snorted quietly. _Doesn't she mean_ only _explorer?_ she thought, biting her tongue to repress an oncoming smile.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Del spoke to Etheral directly now. "D'you have a problem with a Sirenid explorer? Or did you expect me to come bearing gifts of coral and salt?"

"No, no, that's not what I-" Etheral tried to spit out something resembling an excuse, but Anise cut her off anyway.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," they said, holding a hand up. "If you're going to argue over something petty like that, do it outside."

"Besides," the assistant spoke up now, seeming a lot less frazzled, "I can't just hand out permits like candy. Especially not if you don't have a partner. Teams should be a pair of explorers anyway!"

"I'm worth, like, four fucking fish, alright?!" Del said, clearly angry again. The sheer absurdity of the statement caused Etheral to wheeze this time, which she attempted to cover up with a sudden cough. Nonetheless, she thought for a moment, then cleared her throat.

"Hey, Del. Sudden idea."

"What do _you_ want, Cargo Pants McGee?"

Etheral winced slightly at Del's thoughtless insult, but continued anyways. "Maybe we should team up. We clearly both want the same thing. We just lack a partner."

"Tch, do I look _that_ desperate?" Del spat, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't even know you."

Etheral drew out a deep sigh. "I made a promise to explore, and I'd be damned if I didn't keep it. Besides, how bad could it be?"

"Well..." Del thought briefly, before grinning widely, showing off a set of disconcertingly sharp teeth. "Okay. It's a deal. Can't be worse than staying put!"

"You two are nuts..." the assistant said, head held in his hands. "Neither of you are going to last a second if you try and go explore Snakemouth."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Del shot quickly back.

Anise had been mulling over the conversation, and finally spoke again. "I'll level with you both. You're both novices at best, ruled by your emotions. I have a strong feeling that if you left right this minute, you'd come back in bags."

Etheral spoke first. "Anise, I understand you outrank me by a lot, but please don't underestimate me." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "It was quite the difficult journey to get here in the first place."

Del piped up, after a hefty eye roll. "Yeah! It's people like you that look down on others that really bug me."

Undaunted, Anise spoke again. "Very well then," they said with finality. "I suppose I'll have to test your resolve."

"Test us?!" Del said incredulously. "And who named _you_ the leader of this joint?"

Anise lifted their sword and pointed its end directly in Del's face. "The Queen herself, for I have been knighted as her Royal Blade." Etheral and the assistant exchanged a glance which seemed to say _great, not_ this _crap again..._

But Etheral was prepared all the same. "I accept your challenge! On your guard, Del!"

"Oh, watch your own hide," Del responded fiercely. "I was born ready!"

With that, Del began to charge headfirst at Anise, who stood poised on the other side of the room. She was stopped, however, by Etheral's hand grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Wh- hey! Let me at 'em!" Del shouted. Etheral spun her ally around, and spoke in a low voice. "Del, I shouldn't have to remind you that we are not facing an amateur. It would be unwise to rush into battle headlong without knowing what you're doing."

"I-" Del groaned. "Fine. A pointer or two wouldn't hurt."

"Right then. From what I've read, combat around here is turn-based. When it's your turn, you get to do one action. This can be attacking, using an item, or... I suppose simply standing around and doing nothing.

"Watch closely. If I time my swing right, I can power up my attacks."

Etheral shifted her hand to a holster on her belt, where a small dagger waited. She edged towards Anise, then, when the moment was right, swung it quickly out to attack. Anise flinched only slightly, but it was clear that they had been hurt.

"Pfft, whatever. Timing your swing? Forget that," Del scoffed, and materialized a dull-looking trident. "If I aim my throw just right, I can get harder hits with my Troudent!"

 _A... troudent,_ Etheral said to herself. _Did I really hear that right?_

Del aimed the trident high in the air, then chucked it with all her might. It sailed up, made an elegant arc, and came down to hit Anise squarely in the chest. The trident clattered to the ground, and gravitated back towards Del when she held up a hand.

"See, we're doing great!" she exclaimed. "I'm not worried at all."

"Don't act all high and mighty yet," Etheral warned. "After our turns, our enemies go next!"

As if on cue, Anise began to cross the room, blade poised to strike. Del seemed not to worry any further, saying to herself, "Right. And if I guard at just the right time..."

Anise's blade swung through the air with a sharp hiss, scratching Del's arm in the process. It leaked a tiny amount of greenish-red blood, to which Del reacted by holding her opposite hand up to the wound and exclaiming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted. "I didn't realize you were trying to murder us!"

Anise spit on the ground. "If you can't handle that, then just give up. Surrender and go guard your salt mines with your silly plastic toy!"

Del was furious now. "Oh, you did _not_ just say that about the Troudent! Now it's payback time!"

"I think it might be time to introduce skills," Etheral chimed in. "Just like regular attacks, but with a little more power behind the swing. Be sure not to get too fatigued!"

"Should probably patch this cut up, too," Del squeaked, wincing when she pulled her hand away from her arm. "Doesn't matter. Let's finish this!"

The battle continued on for a little while, before Anise rested the tip of their blade on the ground. Del continued to hold a hand over her wound, while Etheral clutched her side, both of them breathing raggedly.

"Such masterful swordsmanship..." Etheral stammered out, before collapsing on the ground, completely spent.

Anise barely seemed worse for wear, but after observing the duo in front of them, spoke after a brief silence.

"You pass."

The words hung in the air for a moment, and not a single soul reacted. Then it registered what Anise had said, and both Etheral and Del exclaimed "WHAT?!" in perfect unison.

"You both still need work," Anise said, "but your desire to see the world was evident in your attacks. And for that, I commend the both of you. Shiso, please grant them their Explorer's Permit."

"I really don't get a say in this, huh," he sighed. "But... I suppose Anise is the Queen's Blade. Here you go."

With shaking hands, Etheral accepted the leaf-shaped trinket from him, packing it safely into a pocket on her pants. A breath of relief escaped her lungs.

Del, meanwhile, giggled deviously. "I did it!" she proclaimed quietly. "Snakemouth is going to be all mine! All those riches..." the thought of it was enough to make her eyes gleam.

"Snakemouth Den is west of the Association," Anise explained. "It's a straight road, but definitely not an easy one. The rumors of treasure have claimed many poor souls."

 _Treasures, huh?_ Etheral thought, finally pulling herself off the ground. Her simple reverie was interrupted by a shrill voice calling out Anise's name. Another figure, nearly as tall as Anise themself, rushed inside and right up into their face.

"I don't have the patience to wait on you all day!" the new presence, who seemed to be Anise's brother, said.

"Sorry, Chervil," Anise said, rubbing the back of their neck. "Del, Etheral, I'll leave you both to it. I wish you both luck." With that, Anise left the building behind Chervil, leaving the duo alone with Shiso.

"Weird bunch," Del commented.

"I'll say," Etheral agreed. "They caused quite the commotion on their own. How many years have they trained for something like that...?"

"... right. Anyways, I'm Del, but I think you already knew that. I'm from that giant lagoon in the desert."

"Name's Etheral. Moved down here from the north a couple days ago."

"Cool."

"I suppose so."

The two exchanged an awkward silence. Etheral broke the silence, pondering aloud "Snakemouth Den is to the west, according to Anise... should we get going soon?"

"Oh! That's right," Del said, face suddenly alight. "We should go. Try to keep up!"

Del began to rush through the door, but was stopped yet again by Shiso's cries of "hey, wait!" She groaned loudly for what must have been the third time that afternoon, and muttered "What now, glasses?"

"I really hope you two know what you're supposed to be doing in Snakemouth," he said, subconsciously reacting to Del's name-calling by pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"In... truth, we were never told what was going on," Etheral said, rubbing her neck.

"Oh lord above," Shiso sighed. "Your goal is to go in there and find some ancient rock that's rumored to be inside. It's been tried before, but no one's ever found the thing! In fact, a lot of them didn't even come back!"

"Yikes..." Del said, looking worriedly at Etheral.

"I don't have a single clue what the Queen wants with it, either," he continued, "but she wants it real bad."

"Don't worry about a thing," Etheral assured him, even resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find it."

"Yeah!" Del cut in. "Especially now that I'm on the case!"

As Shiso walked away, Etheral faintly heard him say "... that's what I'm worried about."


	2. Into Snakemouth Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etheral and Del begin their exploration into Snakemouth Den. Little do they know what dangers (and treasures) lie inside...

"Aaaaand... done." Artis set the papers down on his desk, sighing as he leaned back into his chair. "The work just never stops comin', it feels like."

"Mkay," Del said, finger to her cheek. "Uh, who are you again?"

"Name's Artis. I keep this place runnin', ya know."

"Thank you for your dedication and hard work, then," Etheral said, giving the secretary a slight bow. Del rolled her eyes, following with a half-sincere "yeah, thanks".

"So, I heard you two sparred with Anise," he went on. "Find it too easy, did ya?"

"Psh, it was a piece of cake," Del said, waving her hand and then immediately using it to cover the cut up.

"I see ya there." Artis reached for something in his desk drawers. "I like you folks that enjoy a little challenge. I know I had something in here for that... ah, here we go. Take it, would ya?"

Artis handed Etheral a small trinket, shaped like an explosion of sharp points. _You got the Hard Mode medal!_

"That there's a medal," he explained. "Equip them all you like, but be aware of how much space they're takin' up!"

"Cool," Del said, hanging over Etheral's shoulder to look at it. "What's this one do?"

"Let's just say it should make things more... interestin'," Artis said slyly. "High risk, high reward, as they say. You defeat anything powerful with it on, come talk to me, y'hear?"

"Gladly!" Del said, stuffing it into a pocket. "Can't say no to free stuff!"

"Thank you, Artis," Etheral said, bowing slightly once more. "We'll take care of it."

"Take care of yourselves, y'hear," he said, smiling. "Stop by every now and then."

With a wave to the Association's occupants, Etheral and Del descended the steps into the outdoors. Etheral breathed in deeply, then let it back out coolly, savoring every last moment of the bright spring sun. Del, meanwhile, seemed fixated on someone whacking a strange, yellow crystal nearby.

"What're you hitting that for?" she asked its apparent assailant. "You could, like... break it!"

"She really doesn't know, huh, Levi?" the attacker's friend asked not-so-quietly.

Del stuck her tongue out, and impatiently added a "Just tell us."

"Ah, forgive Celia," Levi said. "She likes to run her mouth a little too much."

"That's an... Ancient Crystal, if I'm right," Etheral said, tapping her chin. "Unique to this land, too."

"Right you are. They store the records of past travelers inside. The trick is to just... hit it with something, I guess."

"And this one's yellow... which means it will heal us too!" Etheral nudged Del gently, as if trying to prod her into striking it.

"Oh, puh-lease," Del snorted, smacking Etheral's hand away. "You really expect me to believe all that good stuff comes from hitting a rock?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not convinced."

"Go on, Levi, show 'em!" Celia said, nudging her own partner.

"All it takes is a little faith," Levi said quietly, before whacking the crystal with a great stick. In a flash, the cut on Del's wound healed up and both were left feeling more refreshed than ever. "See?"

"Holy shit," Del breathed. "This thing must sell for a _fortune!_ "

Celia guffawed. "All you'd get for this crystal is prison time. Not really worth it."

"Only the Queen herself can sanction their placement in public places," Levi remarked. "Besides that, even if you found one in the wild, it'd be way too heavy for one person to carry alone."

"Well, there goes _that_ idea..." Del muttered, now a little upset.

"Even still, their properties are too great to ignore," Etheral said, observing her reflection in the crystal. The yellow glow emitted from it shone, though dimly, in her eyes. "If we find one, let's try to give it some use, Del."

"Alright, fine. Let's just get moving!"

"Best of luck to you both!" Levi said with a happy wave as the two walked away.

Etheral had an unusual bounce in her step as she and Del crossed a surprisingly stable bridge of leaves towards the gate. She seemed to be humming something, a mannerism which drove Del mad. She found it best not to comment on it, though - no use in breaking a budding friendship. Especially not one with money on the line.

Instead, she just followed Etheral up to the guard, who spoke in a clear tone of voice: "This path leads to Snakemouth Den. I can only open this path up to licensed explorers. I suppose you have a permit, hmm?"

Without hesitation, Etheral reached into her pocket and retrieved the requisite certification. The guard eyed it closely, then smiled. "Checks out. I'll just open up the gate for you..." They pulled a lever behind them, and the gate creaked open nearby. "Safe travels, you two."

Etheral returned the permit to her pocket, and continued through the now-open pathway. "Thank you," she said sweetly. A slight breeze began to kick up as the newly-formed explorers walked along the grassy path. It almost seemed to beg for a little bit more action.

Almost.

As fate would play its hand, Etheral felt something shove into her back. She whirled around, catching her sight on Del, whose own eyes were wide. "Do you have a problem, Del?" she said, hand instinctually reaching for her dagger. Del shook her head vehemently, however, pointing a finger directly at the ground.

Where she pointed, a tiny, leafy ball of apparent rage was trying to get at Etheral's feet. Its eyes were shut tightly as it rammed into her calf, leaves shaking with each motion. "Told ya," Del said snarkily, poking the rampant enemy in the back with her trident. "Damn Seedlings."

The Seedling turned its attention to Del now, ready to charge at her, but Etheral finished the encounter swiftly with a sharp strike from her dagger. Health completely depleted, the Seedling slumped over and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh. Never realized that Seedlings were native to these lands," Etheral said, picking up the odd tokens the enemy left behind. "Just as annoying as ever, too."

"Yeah. There are these stupid flying kinds, too," Del complained, continuing to push forward. "They swoop down and slam into your face-"

Etheral found karma to be playing aggressively today, for a flying Seedling immediately swung its body into Del's chest, knocking her flat to the ground with a soft thud.

"Like that," she said, dazed.

After helping Del get back to her feet, Etheral stared up at the nuisance, who hovered just a little too high for her to reach it. Try as she might, she simply couldn't muster enough height to knock it to the ground. "Del?" she asked plainly.

"... you want me to knock it down?"

"Kind of."

With little hesitation or wind-up, Del tossed her trident at the Seedling. Almost instantly, the propellor atop its head detached and sailed high into the air. Etheral delivered a finishing blow, and retrieved the reward - another small pile of tokens.

"What are these even for," Del wondered aloud as they walked. "We have twelve of them now. Just from two Seedlings! They're not even rare."

Etheral inspected them closely. It seemed to be glass, with a small paper circle, adorned with the design of a cartoonish leaf, in the middle. "No idea," she said finally. "I never saw anything about these in my readings."

"Figures," Del sighed.

After a couple more ambushes which ended in a similar fashion, the two came upon an older soul, poking absently at a clump of tall weeds with his wooden cane. Del seemed perfectly content to leave him alone and continue forth, but Etheral stopped.

"Pardon me, sir," she asked. "Everything alright?"

"Etheral, come onnnn," Del whined. "Snakemouth? Riches? Treasure?"

"Del, not the time. I can't simply ignore an old folk in need."

The old man laughed heartily. "First off, name's Chuck. And I betcha I'm younger than both of ya! But if you insist..."

Chuck showed the tangled mass of weeds to Etheral and the unwilling Del. "I'm tryin' to set up a rest stop for travelers to Snakemouth. A waypoint, if you might. I just can't pull this darn weed up!"

"And he calls _this_ cozy..." Del muttered.

"Ehh, I dunno," Etheral said apprehensively. "Shouldn't you be warning travelers about Snakemouth's dangers?"

Chuck stared at her for a moment, then dodged the question posed to him entirely. "Look, will ya deal with it or not?"

"I ain't doing it." Del crossed her arms with a sense of finality. "At least not for free."

Etheral, however, neared the bush and crouched down to its roots. "Watch, Del. If I just use my dagger like this..." In one swift motion, she unsheathed the blade and sliced the unruly leaves cleanly short. Del's eyes went wide, accompanied with a quiet "Woah..." from the fish-person. "Weeds like that are no match for this baby," Etheral said with a smirk, replacing her blade.

Chuck simply smiled. "Well, I'll be! You really made my week with that."

Del bounced rather excitedly. "And you have a reward for us, right?"

"Del, helping others is its own reward," Etheral said, patience beginning to wane. _And she didn't even do anything..._ she added to herself.

"It reeeeeeeally isn't."

"Bah, no matter," Chuck said, reaching into his pocket. "Helpful folks deserve some gratitude. Ain't much, but here ya go." Into an outstretched palm, he deposited a small handful of golden coins - ten in total. Del grinned smugly, and stuffed the loot deep into a pocket. "Buy something nice for yourselves later."

"We certainly will." Etheral smiled, and turned to speak over her shoulder as the pair walked away. "Thank you, sir! Remember to warn travelers!"

And so the two pressed onwards once more. The road now was choked half to death with stray bushes, much too thick to pass through normally, but Etheral was quite able to make short work of each and every one. Sometimes, the stems would even shoot out a spare item or maybe a coin, both of which Del was quick to pocket. Etheral even found a quick swipe was sufficient enough to daze enemies, knocking them away for long enough to avoid an unnecessary encounter.

Soon, the two came upon it: the entrance to Snakemouth Den. It was an imposing rock formation, with a deep cave system hidden inside. It also seemed to look like the mouth of a snake, which Etheral surmised was the origin of its name.

"This is it, huh," she said, staring up into the rocks that formed the snake's eyes. They almost seemed to stare back at her.

"Y'know, it..." Del trailed off for a moment, but caught herself. "Doesn't look that bad, from the outside."

"All the rumors I've heard of this place... they all say it's the grave of a thousand explorers." Del's ear fins stood on end at this, but Etheral went on. "Ending countless journeys... and the subject of many songs, too."

"F-For real?" Del stammered.

"We... really need to be careful in there. It has to be up to the rafters in monsters and death traps."

"Way to sell it to me, asshole," Del cried out angrily. "But..." she paused again, her expression returning to that same one whenever she thought about the prospect of treasure. "High risk, high reward. It's like Artis said."

"You might be right, but... is it really that worth it, to potentially risk your life for it?"

"Oh, quit trying to scare me out of it. Let's get in there already!"

As the two neared the shadowy entrance to Snakemouth's caves, Etheral secretly struck the crystal with her blade, hearing its ring echo in her head as she thought to herself.

_I have to make sure she stays safe..._

* * *

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the cave's great entrance. It flowed in a trickle to the ground, where it saturated the earth in places and turned it to mud. Plants grew up wildly, towering twice the height of even Del, who swallowed harshly and clutched her trident close to her side. Light shone in through cracks in the ceiling, and Etheral stared up into the crude spotlight.

"This room must be higher up than the rest of the cave," she said softly. "It makes for a surprisingly cozy entrance."

"Mm..." Del pouted a bit, then crossed her arms again. "Hey, Etheral? Do you really need to comment on _everything_ we see?"

"Gh-!" Etheral was taken aback by this statement, but sighed and dropped her arms in remorse. "Sorry. I can't help it."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Del dropped her arms too, now half-regretting what she said. She thought briefly, then said, "How about this. If I want to know more about something or someone, I'll ask first. That sound good?"

Etheral straightened up quickly. "Of course," she smiled. "I'll be sure to have information at hand if you do."

"Great. Now let's keep going before you jinx it!"

It was barely ten paces deeper when something small, round, and covered in spikes rammed into Etheral, forcefully knocking her to the ground, flat on her back. While she groaned and tried to hoist herself back to her feet, Del simply leaned down and whispered "You jinxed it."

"Shut up," Etheral groaned, forcing herself upright. "An Inichas, huh... hasn't reached its pupal stage yet."

"Yeah," Del yelled, trying to stab the bug with the trident. "And its armor is harder than steel! I can't make a dent in this thing!"

"We could try... flipping it on its back. That could work."

Del simply stared at Etheral in confusion as she walked over, unsheathing her dagger as she did so. The Inichas squirmed, seemingly unable to move, as she crouched down and cautiously slid the blade under its body. In one heft, Etheral launched the blade up into the air, causing the poor bug to tumble over onto its shell. It continued to squirm helplessly as Del delivered a final blow to its midsection. Like the Seedlings, it, too, vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving more tokens behind.

"That's that," Etheral said, taking the tokens, which had now begun to form a slight sag in her pocket. She looked up, finding a tall wall in front of her. "And that's _that..._ " her smile dropped slightly, eyeing for ways to scale it. It seemed twenty feet tall, at least, and with no footholds at all.

"Look, Etheral!" Del exclaimed, pointing at a squat green mushroom near the base of the cliff. "A bounce-shroom! I used to play on these so much when I was little!" She excitedly scrambled over to the toadstool and pressed a foot into its top. When she released the pressure, it sprang back at her, emitting a cheesy spring noise as it returned to form.

"Oh, yeah, I did read about these," Etheral muttered, watching Del spring about on it. It did seem like some sort of a trampoline, as it compressed and flung Del high into the air. All of a sudden, she seemed to bounce so high that she launched clear over the edge of the cliff and out of sight, which shook Etheral deeply.

"Del?! Are you alright?! What happened?!" she shouted, waiting impatiently for a response.

"I'm... fine!" Del yelled back, face appearing half-way over the edge. "There's a lot of space up here. C'mon!"

Etheral let out a loud sigh of relief and, with all the care of someone that barely did care, threw her entire weight onto the mushroom. With a _sproing_ , it launched her high up, making her stomach lurch as she fell back safely onto the cliff's top.

"Ooh, I don't feel good after that," she said, holding a hand weakly to her stomach.

"Maybe if you had played on these when you were a kid..." Del said teasingly, holding a finger to her chin in fake pondering.

"Shut it." Etheral grinned too, and poked Del gently in the stomach before peering over the other edge of the cliff. Another twenty-foot drop. Her stomach dropped with it. With a heavy swallow, she held her breath and leapt forward, landing on the lower platform with ease. She felt like a gymnast, having landed on her feet like she did, until she heard another _sproing_ next to her and looked to see Del coming to rest on another of the green fungi.

"Showoff," Del sneered. "Makes us even." Etheral rubbed her arm shyly and looked ahead. A bridge stood before them, but its midsection was completely torn up - in the literal sense, as it hung from the ceiling by some sturdy ropes.

"Welp, that's it," Del sighed quickly. "Game over. Let's go home."

"Now hold on just a minute," Etheral said sharply, grabbing Del's collar again. "We aren't giving up just yet-"

"I was kidding, Etheral. Sheesh." Del rolled her eyes. "Look over there." She pointed again, this time at a glowing blue button on the opposite side of the watery crossing. "It's one of those ancient-as-hell switches. All we need to do is hit it!"

Etheral nodded. "And you can just cross the river, right?"

Del blew a raspberry with her tongue. "That's boring and too much effort. I have a better idea."

 _If she pulls out that stupid trident..._ Etheral thought quietly. Though knowing exactly what to expect, she still pinched the bridge of her nose when Del pulled it out with a flourish.

"The mighty Troudent! All I need to do is aim and fire."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Give it your best shot."

Del climbed up on the small wooden platform and aimed carefully, poised to throw the weapon like a dart. She swung her arm forward, launching the trident directly at the button. It was a hit!

Or, it would have been, if not for the rope that was strung up in front of it. It snapped quickly, whizzing up into the ceiling, then falling into the water. The bridge nearby crashed down with a loud thud, but held its form as the ropes formerly supporting it followed suit into the current.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that," Etheral said, ears still ringing. "Good work, Del."

"Uh... yeah! Exactly as planned," Del said, puffing her chest out. Etheral snickered, which caused Del's expression to flatten immediately.

"Let's go, then. It pleases me that I have such a reliable partner." Etheral hopped across the bridge, whilst Del trudged behind her, muttering to herself _Stupid rope got in the way..._

Already across the bridge now, Etheral hacked away at another clump of thorns, wincing as they pricked her hands where she grasped their stems. A sign was hung behind them, which Del rushed to read.

"Leave this place, for beyond this point lies great danger," she read. "We have already lost one of ours to this wretched place..." she trailed off, seeming to reach the end of the foreboding note. "Yikes. What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, shit." Etheral stood up, clutching her hands tightly shut. "Seems the welcoming entrance was an illusion. Definitely not going to get easier from here."

"No kidding. Every place full of treasure is never safe."

"It pains me to think about how many have lost their lives trying to find these riches... let's find it and get out so no one else has to deal with it."

_For them._

The next room housed a dead end. Light shone through a hole high in the wall, but it seemed too far out of reach. On the floor, two switches rested on either side of a large stone tile, and it all rested in front of a great stone door, tightly sealed.

"Tch. Some ruins," Del spat. "Dead end, my ass."

"Perhaps the way forward has something to do with these switches," Etheral surmised. "If we can find something heavy enough to weigh them both down, we can open this door."

"Mm. Look, up there."

A heavy stone was curled tightly in a vine. It seemed ready to release; it just needed some reaction. Del threw her trident, but it simply arced back down without even coming close to reaching the vine.

Etheral, having noticed another pile of thorny bushes in the meantime, had already revealed a path upward. A bounce-shroom was concealed behind them. "Over here," she called, before jumping onto the fungus and rocketing upward. Del followed suit, and summarily threw her weapon again.

It was a direct hit this time, and the vine retracted quickly into the ceiling, dropping the stone with a muffled clatter. Etheral simply jumped back down to the floor, squarely sticking the landing as before, and barely noticed Del trying to do the same thing until she hit the ground with a thud, apparently intending to land on Etheral's shoulders instead.

Etheral now inspected the rock as Del pulled herself off the ground and stretched. It was a smooth stone, roughly square, its top covered in moss. It was too heavy to carry, but surprisingly conducive to being kicked. Etheral navigated the rock with her foot until it rested on the odd switch. The switch reacted by giving into the weight, depressing with a bright bluish glow. Finding another rock nearby, she did the same, lighting both switches.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, and for a moment it seemed as if the giant door would crack open just a little. Instead, the room settled, and a mushroom dropped from a hole in the ceiling, landing with a damp splatter on the stone floor.

"A _mushroom?_ " Del's voice began to rise in anger. "And not even a _rare one?!_ We did all of this for _THAT?!_ "

"Del, please calm do-" Etheral tried to speak, but Del continued ranting and raving.

"Who designed this place?! I'll smack the shit out of 'em! I'll tear this place down!!" Del's face was green and red with rage, and she breathed heavily until Etheral placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Please, settle down," Etheral said coolly. "It's unfortunate, I know, but let's just pick it up and move on."

Del seethed quietly, and stuffed the tiny toadstool into her pocket. The room shook again, this time with a much more powerful tremor that threw both explorers off balance.

"What's going on now?!" Del shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" Etheral shouted back.

The stone floor underneath them suddenly gave way, opening like a trapdoor, leaving the two of them suspended in midair. The two exchanged a mutual look of horror before falling into the abyss below, screaming all the while. Their cries echoed throughout the cave as they fell deeper and deeper...

Then, suddenly, Del rose from the pit, floating on a bubble of water as she stared past her fins into the dark depths.

"Phew, that was a close one," she said, clutching her chest to slow her breathing down. Etheral's moans of pain echoed out of the abyss.

"Etheral? Are you okay down there?!" she yelled, hoping she was loud enough to be heard. Another groan emanated from the darkness. "Guess so." Del contemplated the situation with a hum. "Perfect time to go home. I really don't like the looks of that... but I'm her reliable teammate...

She sighed, and began to descend into the hole. "I'm going to regret this," she muttered.

As she disappeared into the inky black pit, the cave shook a third time, as the giant door began to creak open, a blue glow shining from inside...

* * *

Etheral groaned once more, struggling to pull herself up off of the ground.

"No worries," Del said, tapping her foot as if there were worries. "I can wait."

"I'm damn lucky this 'shroom broke my fall," Etheral grunted, getting weakly onto a knee.

"Yeah. I'd have carried you, but you look kinda heavy."

"I assure you, Del," Etheral said, blushing slightly, "I am lighter than I look."

Del rolled her eyes, then stared into the dim cave's depths. "This place seems... really creepy."

"Agreed. We're going to have to press on, because I can't get back up."

"And let's be careful. You were almost a goner, there."

Etheral stood now, stretching to relieve the stress in her muscles. Tenderly, she slid down the pile of mushrooms, walking shakily when her boots hit the earth. The clay was softer down here than it was closer to the surface. Another crystal hung nearby, which Del was quick to strike. Both now felt better, but the sense of dread was overwhelming and incurable by any crystal.

The crystal's glow illuminated the rest of the cave slightly, and Etheral caught a glimpse of a giant spider's web blocking the path. Something was strung up in the web... something that caused her to stop and retrieve a light from her belt pouches.

"Glowsticks?" Del giggled.

"What, they work," Etheral said simply as she cracked one. It lit up quickly, and Etheral shone it up at the web. A face appeared in the light, and she stumbled back, dropping the light.

"An explorer...!" she breathed.

"Oh my God." Del's stomach sank. "Dude... what the hell?"

"I..." Etheral's voice shook, and she knelt, head hung towards the ground. "A moment of silence, Del. In solidarity."

In the silence of the cave, punctuated only by the sound of a persistent dripping, a quiet snort cut through the air. Etheral shot a glance at Del, who looked as confused as the former did.

Another one, slightly louder this time. They quickly realized that it was the person that had been strung up.

"They're alive!" Del shouted.

Etheral scrambled to her feet. "We have to free them, Del!"

Del whisked a trident out of thin air, and began frantically trying to cut the web. "Etheral, look for other survivors!"

"Obvio- DEL, WATCH OUT!"

Etheral screamed, and ran to tackle Del. The two landed in a pile in front of the web as a spray of fresh silk shot over their heads. A loud roar cut through the air. Del stared in horror at the beast that had materialized from the darkness.

"A... a spider..." Del stammered, rising to her feet. Etheral began to reach for her dagger.

The spider roared again, beginning to inch closer to the duo. "How did it sneak up on us so well?!" Etheral exclaimed, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"We gotta run! Treasure ain't worth this!!" Del cried, flailing her arms.

"It isn't that! We can't just leave this poor explorer to their fate!"

Del continued to stammer, backing away from it slowly at first, then breaking into a sprint away from the web.

"Del, you get ba- damn it!" Etheral shouted. The spider roared once more, poised to attack. "This has to be some cruel irony... but I won't give up! Especially not when I'm alone!" Etheral slashed at the spider quickly with her blade, but the arachnid barely flinched.

She gulped, and narrowly avoided being bitten by the rabid arachnid. "Stronger than it looks..." she squeaked, as it moved to bite her. With a lucky dodge, she slashed at the spider again, only for it to release a string of web that tethered it to the ceiling.

"Shit," she said quietly. "I really wish Del were here still... do I really have to just stand here and do nothing?" She did just that, deflecting a bomb of poisonous gas with the back-end of her dagger. The spider now seemed done with playing, and simply jumped onto Etheral, tying her swiftly in a bundle of webs akin to the explorer she had hoped to save.

"It's too strong for myself, after all..." she said hopelessly, the beast beginning to close in. "I failed... everyone wasted their hopes on me... I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly, the spider cried out in apparent pain. It turned to find its assailant, but it found nothing. A sharp whizzing sound approached Etheral and struck the webs that bound her, causing them to loosen enough for her to wiggle free.

"You keep your grubby legs away from my friend!" Del's voice shouted. Etheral found her standing tall on the mushroom that had saved her own life not even three minutes prior.

"Del?!" Etheral screeched. Del hopped down to her side, now clutching her trident in preparation to fight.

"Listen, I-"

"By the Queen herself, Del, you left me to die! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was _going_ to apologize!" Del screamed back. "And I came back, didn't I?!" The two began to argue before the spider screeched again, seemingly tired of listening to their squabble.

Etheral exhaled, and stared the spider down. "I'll reprimand you later. For now, I have a plan. When that spider reels up to the ceiling, we'll hack away at the web instead!"

"And then we bail when we free them, right?"

"Right." Etheral faced Del. "Except this time, we run _together_ , got it?"

Del grunted quietly, then prepared her trident for the approaching spider. "On your guard!"

On cue, the spider re-anchored itself, prepared to defend itself. Unfortunately, the explorers' goal wasn't to attack it, but rather cut away at its web, which took no time at all with their combined efforts. The web, having lost its support, began to fall apart, dropping its contents onto the ground softly. The spider dropped to the ground in turn, but Etheral pointed her dagger at it while Del worked to loosen the bound explorer.

"Get out of here, you stupid spider!" Etheral slashed at the spider once more, causing it to stumble and shriek. It no longer seemed loud anymore, having heard it so many times.

"Eth! I'm done!" Del fully loosened the webs and freed its occupant, and Etheral was quick to rush over and lift the comatose person over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" Etheral cried, running at full speed deeper into the cave. Del quickly followed suit, staring over her own shoulder the entire time. She barely had time to react when she looked forward again and saw Etheral tripping on a stone, and ended up tripping herself.

The group now laid on the ground, panting heavily, when the spider's head appeared in the entryway behind them. Thankfully, the spider's body was too big to fit the rest of the way through, but Etheral jumped up quickly, pulling her dagger out and slicing at the spider's thorax once more.

"I said leave... us... alone!" she shouted, punctuating her words with increasingly tired swipes at the air. The spider retreated back into the darkness, leaving them be. For now...

Etheral breathed shakily and slowly, dropping to her hands and knees. Sweat dripped from her brow, and she wiped at her forehead absently. The fainted explorer barely stirred. Del rubbed her arm and bit her tongue, but then spoke.

"Heh... good thing it's too fat to get in," Del breathed. "Uh, hey, Etheral? I'm... sorry for running like I did earlier."

Etheral rose and turned to face Del. Her face was tense, but it relaxed. "It's... fine, Del," she said slowly. "I understand." Unbeknownst to either of them, the third explorer twitched a finger.

"Took you long enough." Del spit on the ground. "Most people would be _glad_ to get rescued like that!" Etheral stared daggers into Del, but turned her wide-eyed gaze downwards when the explorer let out a tentative, weak cough.

"This explorer is top priority now, Del," Etheral said, approaching the body on the ground. "Let us turn over a new leaf."


	3. The One Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescued explorer, Lina, finally wakes up. As they wander around with Etheral and Del, a single thought plagues their being: "What time is it?"

Lina coughed, trying to squeeze the stale air out of their lungs. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Well, that was pointless, the air was still stale. They were used to it by now, though, despite having lost track of the days spent trapped in the web.

The web. Where was it? Lina was... free. They swung a hand out, confirming that their binds had been removed. But by whom?

They heard voices. Voices that they didn't recognize.

_"Took you long enough. Most people would be_ glad _to get rescued like that!"_

_"This explorer is top priority now, Del. Let us turn over a new leaf."_

All the more motivation to get onto their feet, they guessed. Lina pushed her free hand into an L, and began slowly to push themself onto their hands and knees, and then fully upright. Their head swam on the edge of passing out once more. _How long had it been since they'd eaten?_ Lina clutched their stomach and hoped that whatever they did wouldn't cause them to faint once more.

_"You're awake!"_ one of the voices said behind them.

Lina's eyes were downcast. Their head suddenly flooded with thoughts of attackers. They muttered something incomprehensible, about ready to topple over.

_"What in the... hey! You alright there? Didja hit your head, or something?"_

Lina swung around, trying to find who was talking to them, and nearly fainted from the speed at which they turned. They let out another string of unintelligible words. Someone ran to catch them. Lina felt themself held in someone's arms. _Why was it so... comforting?_

_"They seem to be speaking an older language. Perhaps they belong to the ancient tribes that used to live underground."_

They cleared their throat, then managed to stand slightly more stably, though still hunched over, gently holding their stomach.

"N-no, we... speak Aurian," Lina said slowly, unsure of what they were saying. _How long had it been since they had talked to someone?_

_"Do you need a minute?"_

After a brief silence, Lina spoke again. "No." Confidence beginning to return, they stood straight now. "We're fine now."

"Thank heavens," the red-haired person - the one ready to support Lina if they fell over again - said, a note of relief in their voice. "You had us worried sick."

Lina thought for a moment. "Where... are we? Where's the spider?"

The redhead - who stood slightly taller than Lina - sighed. "Riiiiight," they said. "Let's get you up to speed."

After a brief explanation, in which Lina learned their saviors' names - Etheral, the redhead, and Del, the half-fish - they smirked slightly.

"Is that so?" they asked. "Seems we owe our safety to you, Del."

Etheral seemed to get quite frustrated, but Del simply waved a hand. "No big," she said, trying not-at-all to sound haughty. The expression quickly faded, as she went on, "but it sucks that we're all stuck down here."

"Were you also looking for trea-" Etheral began to ask, but caught herself mid-sentence and stepped over her words. "Uh, I mean, what's your name?"

"Lina works," they said, rustling their cloak to shake off the dust that had collected on it. "And sort of? It was more of a scouting mission."

"Some luck you have being alive, then," Del mocked. "Did you find anything out? Mostly about an artifact?"

"An artifact?" Lina chuckled slightly. "If there is one, it's probably deeper in the cave."

"I propose that if we work together," Etheral said, the lightbulb in her brain already getting brighter, "we can find both the artifact and the exit!"

Lina looked to her, then to Del, then sighed. "We don't have much of a choice. We will accompany you."

"Are you capable of defending yourself?"

"Not... quite part of scouting, we're afraid."

"Are you serious?!" Del piped up. "You came into Snakemouth without knowing how to fight?!"

"Just... stay behind us," Etheral said, rocking on her heels. "We'll keep you safe."

"How reassuring," Lina said tiredly, looking at Del, who had stopped being mad with the lack of someone to listen to her.

"Let's just get out of here," she grumbled. "We've been down here for too long." She flung her trident at the conveniently-placed yellow crystal nearby, and the now-trio returned to health. Lina felt stronger, and much more able to follow the fast-moving pair of explorers without suddenly fainting again. They smiled briefly, but it soon turned into a frown.

_How long have I been down here?_ they wondered.

* * *

The next room greeted the group with the sound of freely running water. Pillars rose from the lake that spanned the entire cave, leading up to another doorway on the highest cliff. The noise reminded Lina of how thirsty they were, and they leaned over the edge to get a drink while Etheral and Del fought something off. It was here, in the cool, crystal-clear reflection of the water, that they got their first good look at themself in a very long time.

Their skin was pale, nearly void of any blood at all. Their hair was tangled, a deep purple that matched that of the scarf that hung loosely from their neck. Their eyes were empty, cold and soulless, with barely any color left to the irises at all. Lina frowned. However long they were down here, they hadn't appeared to age a day. Certainly didn't answer the question.

Lina felt an emotion brewing inside their being. Sadness? Contempt? Depression? Didn't matter. They felt so empty, so dead inside. They struck a hand against the water, forming a ripple that obscured their face. The water was cool, but not icy. They dipped their hands in it and brought the drink to their mouth. It was clean, pure. Another sip, and another. Lina had forgotten how good it was to drink, and relished in the feeling until a voice cut through her reverie.

"You keep drinking like that, there won't be any water left in the cave," Del laughed. Lina blushed - a-ha! A sign of life! The feeling of their cheeks burning was wonderful. They stood and brushed their cloak off once more.

"Our apologies," they said. "We got thirsty."

"No problem," Etheral replied reassuringly. "If you need a break any time, I'm sure Del will carry you."

"What?!" Del retorted. "I agreed to nothing of the sort!"

Lina took the opportunity and ran with it, however. "Oh, noooo, the fatigue, it's setting iiiiin..." they said mockingly, grinning the whole time.

"I said no!!!" she screeched. It was oddly hilarious to see Del, who was somehow even taller than even Etheral, get so mad like that. Lina obscured their smile under their scarf, and continued to follow the other two. And so it went - Etheral and Del led Lina around, the gaps between platforms providing the perfect warm-up exercises to allow for them to stretch their tired muscles. It was a wonder Lina had been able to move at all; Etheral whispered something to Del about atrophy, to which the latter simply shrugged and inquired about the "we" Lina had been so persistently - and unwittingly - using.

Now, Lina simply kept silent, and listened to the pair ahead of them converse quietly, stepping on and over enemies with ease. The depths had introduced a new foe - giant, bipedal ants with some sort of a tentacle growing out of their heads. Lina somehow recognized the tentacle as a fungus, but laughed softly when Del termed them as "zombie ants". _She's not wrong..._ they thought.

The highest cliff, though, was inaccessible. Though a nearby medal was easily retrievable when Del used her trident like a fishing hook, the gap between platforms was much too wide for anyone to jump and no one to attempt so. Lina tilted her head quizzically when Del scurried off and around to another ledge along the side of the cave, having noticed a switch that was very strike-able. Etheral had followed her when she noticed the weeds blocking the path, and both were swiftly jumped by an Inichas that had been hiding behind a rock. Both were not pleased by the time they had returned to Lina, who waited in place observing the duo, but the platform that had risen out of the water when the switch had finally been pressed allowed them all to scale the highest platform and continue forth.

Etheral stood looking over the pillars they had climbed, and placed her hands over her hips, clearly satisfied. "Great work, everyone," she said, before turning to find an odd, floating mushroom hovering dangerously close to the back of Lina's head. She yelped, then cried, "Lina, watch out!"

Before it could do much of anything to them, though, Lina whirled around and swung their hand, which had begun to spark madly with blue magic. In a flash, the attacking foe was thoroughly encased in a block of ice, which thudded to the ground. They stood, staring directly into the mushroom's eyes.

Etheral and Del summarily freaked out.

"What the hell?!?" Del had exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my God... what kind of sorcery _is_ that?!" Etheral stammered in shock.

"We, uh..." Lina struggled to find their words. "Have no idea. That was new."

"Do you really expect either of us to believe that?!" Del shouted.

"We're telling the truth," they responded plainly.

"It's definitely not a common skill," Etheral said quietly. "There are less than ten known sorcerers in history!"

"You had better not be some top-ten-most-wanted criminal with a gigantic bounty," Del warned, pointing a finger in Lina's face.

"We find it laughable that you would believe such a thing." The ice block began to crack, and Lina eyeballed it, already forming another ball of frigid magic in their hands.

"We can talk later," Etheral said, already having her dagger at the ready. "I take it you're able to fight now?"

"We sure will try."

"Perfect! Now that we're a trio, I can introduce you both to turn relay."

"What are you, an exposition fairy?" Del sneered. Etheral jerked her head to face her directly, and drew a line across her neck. Del immediately stopped talking.

"With turn relay..." Etheral went on. "One of us can lend our turn to another."

"Sounds... tedious," Lina said, slightly furrowing a brow. "What good is it?"

"Well, say there are too many flying foes to knock down in one turn. One of us could give our turn to Del and let her attack twice."

"Why not just let me attack three turns in a row?" Del cut in with a smug expression.

Etheral was quick to deflect the interjection. "Sure, if you want to wear yourself out and have your attacks be less and less potent."

Del blew a weak raspberry. "Stupid."

"When you put it that way, it does sound useful." Lina grinned. "We'll give it a try."

"Great!" Etheral returned the smile, then turned to face the tentacled fungi. "Now, stay alert!"

The ensuing battle was surprisingly short. The mushrooms - nicknamed "jellyshrooms" by Del - were dispatched quickly thanks to Lina's ice magic.

"My goodness, that ice magic of yours is no joke, Lin," Etheral said, still amazed at the sudden appearance of it in the first place.

"It is pretty cool," Lina admitted. (Del squeaked out a tiny groan at that pun.)

"If you're telling the truth when you say it came out of nowhere, then this cave must be hiding more secrets than we thought."

"Mh, it's just too suspicious for me," Del said uncomfortably. "I don't trust Lina just yet."

"Well, trust us, then," Lina responded. "If we had that ice magic earlier, that spider wouldn't have tied us up."

"Let's just... focus on getting out of here," Etheral said, equally as discomforted as Del. "We can gather our bearings topside."

"Fine. If you need us to freeze any enemies, let us know."

"Works for me," Del conceded finally. "Now let's move! I can practically smell treasure ahead!"

* * *

Of all the things to break the silence of navigating Snakemouth's caves, Lina least expected it to be Del letting out a yelp. They turned to find her soaking wet, and Etheral repressing the urge to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" a now dripping Del shouted. "I'm all wet now!"

"We didn't think it would matter so much," Lina snarked.

"I-I'm sorry, Del, I couldn't help myself," Etheral choked out in between giggles before composing herself. "Seems the ceiling drips a lot more heavily here."

"It's everywhere!" Del was still speaking loudly - something that annoyed Lina to no end. "Above us, below us, it's awful!"

Lina pondered that for a moment. "That's a good thing, though," they said.

"What's that?" Etheral asked.

Lina moved under where Del had been unceremoniously dripped on, and waited. "If it's water..." A large water droplet began to fall towards the ground. Eyeing it carefully, Lina struck it with a frigid hand, instantly forming a solid block of ice. "Then it can be frozen."

"Impressive," Etheral commented. "If you can do that, then that opens up a lot more options for us. They're probably receptive to being kicked around, too."

Even Del's eyes lit up. "Woah, cool," she said, before noticing what exited her mouth and hating herself for it.

Lina nodded. "Enemies, water... they seem like obstacles, but they are easily exploitable for our benefit."

"Well, let's give it a test run, then!" Etheral motioned for the group to move forward, but was immediately trampled by yet another Inichas. Del laughed, but Lina sighed as they froze the rogue bug and gave it a swift kick aside, offering a hand to the grounded Etheral and allowing her to get up.

Etheral brushed her coat off, and thanked Lina. Lina waved their hand, saying "It's the least we can do."

She hummed, and noticed Del staring up at something past Lina's shoulder. "What're you looking at over there?" she asked. Del motioned for the two to come see, and pointed up at a tall stone statue, towering over all three of them. The statue depicted a cloaked figure, with its head bowed and arms folded. It seemed to be... praying?

"Impressive craftmanship," Lina muttered. "At least compared to everything else..."

"'Tis a shame it outlived its creators," Etheral grumbled.

"Mm, yeah, you're right," Del agreed. "You only ever hear about the elder ones in campfire tales."

"Wait, what?" Lina inquired, confused now. "When did the elders disappear?"

"I think it was a little before I was born."

"So... pretty recently." Lina cracked a cheeky smile as Del grew upset at the implication of being called a kid again.

"It was indeed quite recent," Etheral noted. "But no one really knows how or why it happened."

"Man, now I'm depressed," Del said, frowning. "We really need to get out of here."

As she and Etheral moved forward, Lina looked at their pale hands, only able to conjure one thought.

_This can't be right..._

Even as they struck falling bubbles with their icy hand, creating stepping stones for the group to climb an array of broken pillars, what Etheral and Del had said about the elders simply would not go away. It added a clue to the investigation of lost time, however, so it was a pyrrhic victory at best.

A second giant door blocked the way forward, and two paths lead to caves on either side. Another yellow crystal was hung nearby.

"This room is massive," Del griped.

"Indeed," Etheral replied apprehensively. "It's hard to know where to go."

"I say, when in doubt, go left," Lina posited.

"No way," Del objected, "right is right."

Etheral scratched her chin. "Given the way the caves have been laid out, I'm afraid we'll have to go both ways."

"Damn," both Del and Lina said in near unison. Only Del continued speaking, adding "Let's take a break before we do any more running around."

Lina seemed to take the suggestion to heart, immediately cozying up next to the crystal. Compared to the rest of the cold cave, it was strangely warm. Good to take a nap against. They leaned against it, closing their eyes and beginning to sleep. A voice called to them, and their eyes cracked open.

"Are you alright over there?" Etheral asked while she cleaned her dagger.

Lina paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, we're fine," they said with a gentle smile, before taking their nap. For once, they slept soundly.


	4. A Dysfunctional Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakemouth's treasure is finally within reach! But what's this feeling in the air...?

When Lina woke up, Etheral and Del were engaged in a heated discussion over a game of cards.

"I took the jokers out because that's how I always played," Etheral explained, holding a pair of cards in her hands. "I think they're stupid."

"Well, no kidding, they're jokers," Del snarked. "And they're trump cards! I think you should've left them in. Or given one to me and kept one for yourself."

"... that is the smartest idea you've had regarding this, but no."

"Then forget it." Del stood and dumped her cards into Etheral's lap.

"Why were you pushing so hard to play if you're dissatisfied with how I run it? I was perfectly content playing klondike on my own."

"'Cause I got bored!"

"Should have brought something of your own to do," Etheral responded dismissively, packing the cards away into a metal tin and placing it in a pouch on her belt. She looked over at Lina, who had sat up and was rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Hey, Lin," she said softly. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mm, one of the best naps we've had in a while," Lina yawned, stretching their limbs. "What were you playing?"

"War. It's a card game I learned in the north. I could teach you how to play sometime."

Lina shrugged slightly. "Where's Del?"

"I..." Etheral looked about for the Sirenid, who had suddenly disappeared. "Have no idea," she said, rising panic apparent in her voice.

"What's going on?" Del asked, puzzled as she strode coolly back to the small gathering.

"Oh my God, Del, at least _tell_ me you're going to wander off first!" Etheral fumed. "Where'd you even go?"

"Oh, I saw some ruins over there that I wanted to look at," she said, still acting unusually calmly. "Found this inside, figured it might be good to keep." She held up another medal pin: a horned skull, colored in purple with glowing eyes. _You got the Poison Defender medal!_

Etheral let out a relieved sigh, her face still stern. "Tell me if you're going to go somewhere alone. Let's go... right first."

Del stuck close to Lina now, seemingly avoidant of Etheral. "Lina, I can't deal with her," she whispered.

"How so?" Lina inquired. "Etheral seems like a fine companion."

"She just... something rubs me wrong about her. I dunno." Del shook her head and ran a hand through her tangled hair, which still glistened with moisture from the water droplet she had been attacked by earlier.

"We think you haven't given her a chance yet. She wants to keep you safe, no?"

"I... guess." Del stuffed her tongue into her cheek.

"Then let her. If you were to die, then you wouldn't be able to collect any treasures at all."

Del glared at Lina, but relaxed, dropping her arms loosely to her side. "Ugh, you're right," she admitted. "I'll let her do her thing, I guess."

Lina nodded, and the group continued to walk in silence before coming to a great canyon. The only way across seemed to be a hovering platform, which sat stationary on their end of the pass, with a switch resting nearby. Etheral simply gave it a nudge with her foot, and the lights on the platform began to glow the same luminescent blue as all of the lights before.

"Hop on," she said, motioning for Del and Lina to stand on the platform. It began to move, a slow, easy ride that barely threw the crowded lift's occupants off balance. A second one met the first in the middle, waiting long enough for the group to cross the gap before returning to its starting position.

"These switches are so impractical..." Lina said, sidestepping a charging Inichas.

"Yeah, it must have _sucked_ to live here," Del responded, kicking another switch. A long, thin platform began to turn in a second chasm.

"They're probably security measures," Etheral hypothesized. "Whoever lived down here probably didn't come up this way."

"Was the giant door on its own not secure enough?" Lina asked confusedly.

"Whatever it is, if it's locked that tightly..." Del began to form that mischievous expression again. "There has to be something really good behind it!"

The platform ceased its rotation, and the explorers crossed the chasm, reaching a small ledge on the opposite side. A disguised Jellyshroom immediately jumped the trio, but Lina was quick to freeze it and send it tumbling into the pit with a shove. The group watched it fall, and Etheral and Del exchanged a glance of "well, _that_ happened" while Lina simply stared on.

With the enemy dealt with, though, everyone seemed content to do their own thing for a little while. Etheral cut a stray bush on the corner of the ledge, and when it shot out a colorful, teardrop-shaped seed, she was quick to pluck it out of the air and stuff it into her medicine pouch. Lina observed an old pedestal intently, reading the strange, glowing characters on its side. They seemed to understand what it said, even if Del stared over their shoulder and saw nothing but wingdings. With all of their activities exhausted, they all reboarded the platform and gave the switch another nudge, sending it back to its original location.

"What did that sign even say?" Del inquired, still trying to make sense of the array of dingbats.

"Oh, just something about weaknesses and resistances," Lina said, forming a puff of chilled mist in their hand that billowed up and dissolved into the air. "Plants and mushrooms especially hate the cold."

"That's handy," Etheral added. "I think we'll have to keep that in mind. Might save our lives."

The next room brought another platform, controlled by yet more switches. Everyone seemed to collectively agree that the situation seemed like a game, and maybe it was - but it had begun to be one switch too many for Del, who had begun to complain about the paint on her trident getting ruined.

"I'll say it quite impressive how well it's held up," Etheral said reassuringly. "I half-expected it to have broken by now, but it definitely looks dependable."

"Good thing too," Lina added. "Del's pretty weak on her own."

"Excuse me?" Del returned unhappily. "You must want to go back in the web, then."

"We can argue when we get out," Etheral said, placing a hand on their shoulders. "We're almost there..."

A giant crystal appeared before them. Unlike the others before it, this one was tethered to the ground, and it was colored a dull gray. Etheral ran her hand along its smooth edge when it suddenly lit up, causing another familiar tremor. The pillar embedded in the wall began to shrink into the ground, revealing a new passage.

"Everyone alright?" she asked, once the shaking had ceased.

"We think so," Lina said, trying to regain their balance. "Did we cause that?"

"Might've," said Del. "It is a pretty big switch."

"Which means we made progress in unlocking the door," Etheral said, pointing to the new opening in the wall. "Let's keep going!"

When they had gone through the gap, though, their chests collectively tightened. A frightful drop with no way to land softly. Lina seemed not to care, and simply walked off the edge, hitting the ground and continuing to walk without barely flinching at all. Etheral nearly fainted, but Del simply stared slackjawed at them. Lina stared back, calling up to the other two, "Aren't you coming with us?"

Del gulped, and took the leap of faith, landing just as easily as Lina did. She seemed confused, but was more compelled by how easily she took the landing. She had figured a drop of that height would have been sufficient to shatter the bones in her legs. Only Etheral remained on the high ledge now, egged on by Del, who yelled to her, "Come on already! You survived falling in the giant pit, you'll survive this!"

Etheral breathed deeply, and jumped off after what felt like an hour. As she had before, she hit the ground cleanly on her feet, and now looked embarrassed that she held up the group for as long as she did.

"Fall damage was invented by doctors to sell more broken legs," joked Del as they began to climb up the left path. Etheral looked to Lina in confusion, who shrugged as they froze another drop of water to form a stepping stone. Looking up, she gulped upon seeing another high-up ledge, comforted little by the giant mushroom that sat directly beneath it. Somehow, the sight of the overgrown fungi incited something in her...

The sound of rushing water echoed out of the room ahead. Etheral gasped in surprise. "I always thought of geysers as hot, but this room is just as cold as the rest of the caves!"

"Which means they might freeze well," Lina said slyly, already beginning to form a ball of ice in their hand. "And they'll keep any ice cubes we make nice and frosty."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Del tapped her foot. "Let's climb on 'em!"

That was all the more motivation Lina needed to plunge their hand in a squat geyser. It iced over nearly immediately, pausing only to let the mage free themself. Though they supposed that if they had gotten stuck, Etheral could have delivered a hearty blow to the ice and shattered it. It was a helpful thing to know, especially when the tallest geyser had been frozen too high for anyone to try hoisting themself up.

"Oops," Lina said meekly. "Wasn't paying attention."

"No worries," Etheral said reassuringly, kicking the icy spout with the toes of her boot. It took two hits before it crumbled apart and began to fluctuate once more. Now paying much more attention to the timing, the third geyser was stopped short to create a final, frosty step up onto a higher ledge.

"This cave makes no sense," Del grumbled, looking up into the room ahead. "This room alone is way too tall! How on earth does this all fit down here?"

"Perhaps that pit was deeper than we initially thought."

"Well, I don't like it. Not to sound all hopeless or anything, but it really makes me feel like we aren't going to get out of here that easily."

"Thinking about it definitely won't change anything," Lina shrugged, waiting for a platform to fall low enough to board.

"And that's all the more reason to keep pushing forward for an exit, I suppose," Etheral said thoughtfully, following Lina onto the elevator.

"Mm, yeah, you're right." A smile began to reform on Del's face. "Sorry for that. Let's keep going."

Before long, the gang had encountered another large gray crystal. Del was quick to swipe at it with the trident, and it immediately lit up. A deep, creaking sound reverberated throughout the cavern, as the colossal door began to open in the main room.

"Alright!" Del pumped a triumphant fist in the air. "That makes two!"

"And that means the door is open, as well," Lina said quietly, already wandering through the new opening. "Come on."

The mushroom Etheral had noticed earlier mercifully made it easier to get back to the ground. She wondered why she had been worried in the first place, especially considering the leap she had taken five minutes earlier. Maybe Del was somehow right with that comment about fall damage. Even if she barely knew what fall damage was supposed to be.

As the trio passed through the massive doorway, the scent of stale fungi wafted into their noses. Del's earfins stood on end as she crumpled in disgust. "Eww, it's so moldy in here!" she complained, pinching her nose shut.

"We've smelled worse," Lina dismissed. "We think."

"I'll say," Etheral added. "Look at all of those bounce-shrooms, though. I'd bet we can use them to sail to the skies! Unseen heights!" She had begun shouting all of a sudden, and her cheeks flushed red after a brief pause.

"You good there?" Del said teasingly, prodding Etheral's arm with a finger.

"Yeah," she stammered. "Got a little overexcited there."

"Put that energy towards our goal, then," Lina commented, stepping onto a green mushroom and immediately soaring sky-high. Upon landing, they held their stomach uneasily. Etheral put a reassuring hand to their back, saying gently, "It's a learning curve. You get used to it."

"We're sure of that..." they muttered.

"Hostiles ahead," Del called out, bouncing all the while. From her periodic vantage point, she could see several Jellyshrooms that patrolled the flat toadstools growing out of the deep chasm.

"How many?"

"Maybe four or five, I think. Lina can freeze them all."

"Didn't have to ask us twice," Lina responded, cracking their knuckles and boarding the blue mushrooms. Etheral was quick to follow, sending the frozen tentacled monsters tumbling into the canyon. Del noticed an odd glowing emanating from Etheral's pocket - something the other two didn't notice, and that Del simply shrugged at and ignored.

Across the chasm, there was another yellow crystal. Etheral struck it, and breathed deeply. "Okay," she said slowly. "None of us have any idea what's in that next room. Let's tread lightly, yeah?" Her partners exchanged a glance, then nodded in unison, following their de-facto leader through the opening.

Light streamed in through cracks in the ceiling. There was more water here, but it was little of a threat, as the path simply continued straight to a clearing. A lone pillar stood on the opposite side of the chamber, and something sat on top. The object seemed to glisten when the meager rays struck it.

"Is that...?" Etheral muttered, squinting.

"It is!!" Del bounced excitedly, speaking at a hundred miles an hour. "Come on, come on, let's go get it!"

"Hold on a moment," Lina insisted. "If you haven't been able to tell, these caves have been extremely dangerous. It would be unwise to rush over and... just grab it like that."

"Lina's right," Etheral said. "Let's tread lightly."

"Last one there is a big, fat Nerid!" With that, Del began to sprint towards the pillar.

"Wh- Del, wait!" Etheral exclaimed and began to run after the excited Sirenid, Lina closely in tow.

Del had already taken the item off of the pedestal, and turned it over in her hands.

"Nifty pair of goggles," she said, holding it up for her panting partners to see. "Doesn't look all that special, though."

"Is that the artifact?" Etheral breathed. "Looks like some sort of a mask..."

Lina stared at the artifact intently for a moment, then suddenly collapsed to their knees, their entire body trembling. They muttered something in their foreign tongue, sweat beading on their forehead. Etheral jumped in fright, eyes nearly ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Lina!?" she cried out, voice shaking. "Are you okay?!"

Lina grunted. "Yeah," they choked out after some time. "There's some very strong magic in that mask. We had a... strong reaction."

Etheral tapped her chin. "That definitely makes this the real deal. I think it would be wise if you didn't hang onto it."

"Fine with me," Del said quickly, stuffing the mask into her bag.

"Keep in mind that the Queen has already laid claim to that artifact, Del."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

The moment Del pulled the zipper on her bag closed, the pillar on which the artifact had formerly rested began to sink into the ground. Everyone eyed it carefully just before the cave shook one final time. Spouts of water began to explode all around them, creating a massive flow that threatened to flush the room. The trio each looked around in concern, before Etheral shouted over the rushing flood.

"It's a trap! We need to get out of here!"

In a frenzy, she began to sprint out of the room, stopped only by Del attempting to leap onto her back, which sent them both tumbling to the ground. Etheral pulled herself upright quickly and was nearly ready to chastise the unwarranted passenger before a familiar roaring cut through the chaotic noise.

The spider had returned, furious as ever.

"Are you kidding me?!" Del screamed. "Now is _definitely_ not the time for this!"

"Actually, the timing couldn't be better," Lina countered with a devilish grin, swiping their hand to the side. An icy spike shot up from the dirt directly into the spider's thorax before shattering. The maneuver seemed only to make it angrier.

"If it won't let us run..." Etheral started, moving into a fighting stance. "Then we'll have to vanquish it!"

"But we had to flee last time!" Del shouted back.

"Del, there will be battles we cannot simply run from. Plus, we have Lina now, which gives us more of a chance!"

The spider screeched, preparing to strike.

"Shit." Del squeaked, clutching her trident so tightly that her knuckles blanched white. "Let's make this quick."

The beast immediately began to approach the trio, baring its fangs as it reached to bite Etheral, who had stood in the front of the line. She braced herself, flinching away just as the spider's mouth closed. Sensing an opportunity, she swung her knife up into the underside of its head, causing it to hiss in pain as it retreated.

Lina was next to act, forming an icy stake that hovered in the air before driving itself into the spider's face, icing over its eyes. Another anguished screech escaped it as it tried to shake the frigid glaze off of its head. Del quickly followed up the attack with a trident toss, aimed directly at the crazed arachnid's neck; a direct hit, with the side effect of breaking the icy fragments that remained clinging to the spider's eyes.

Instead of moving to attack again, the spider shrieked and anchored itself to the cave's ceiling in a familiar way. The screech had summoned a pair of supports that wasted no time in attempting to attack the trio before being easily felled. Del squinted up at the smug-looking spider before throwing her trident and jostling the beast enough to cause it to lose its balance and fall back to the ground, where it screeched again.

"It looks weak!" Etheral shouted. "Let's finish this!"

The beast indeed looked worn, but it continued to fight. It drew in a deep breath, then began to spew an odd, purple mist out of its mouth. Lina covered their face with their scarf on instinct, leaving both Etheral and Del to flap their arms about in an attempt to wave the poisonous gas away from their noses and mouths. Somehow, it was sufficient enough to avert being poisoned, giving the group ample opportunity to deliver their final blows.

The spider moved to strike again, but instead stumbled weakly and collapsed to the ground, completely spent, with its eyes glazed over.

Etheral cracked a smile, then broke into a giggle, then into a full, hearty laugh. "We did it!" she yelled triumphantly, throwing a fist into the air. "We really did it... working together like we did, we came out on top!"

"Thank you, both of you," Lina said, forming a similar grin. "We don't have any clue what happened to us... but beating up on that spider was tremendous stress relief."

"And!" Del cut in excitedly. "And we found the artifact, too! A job well done!"

The room had fallen silent during the fight, but the surges began to resume, much more intense this time. Water threatened to spill over the edges of the floor, and even now had begun to tide towards the group's feet.

"The flood! We forgot about the flood!" Etheral cried. "We need to get out of here while we can!"

Everyone looked around frantically for an exit before the cave filled completely, washing away all of its occupants; finding none, there was one final sentence:

"Aw, shit."

* * *

_The adventurous duo, Etheral and Del, dove headfirst into Snakemouth Den for their team's first exploration mission._

_It was a place known for consuming anyone that dared to set foot inside the cave._

_Despite this, the two stuck together, and even rescued a new friend, Lina._

_Together, they found one of the artifacts that the Queen had been looking for._

_Triggering a trap, they defeated a vile spider before being swept away in the current._

_What will happen to this trio, who met when the stars aligned? Will they manage to stick together to the end?_

_Little do any of them know, the journey of a lifetime is just getting underway..._


	5. Hall of the Selkie Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explorers, now dubbed Team Snakemouth, return to the palace to retrieve their reward. But something doesn't feel right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia, the character playing Queen Elizant II in this story, belongs to Tome, a friend of mine.

The sound of a gentle trickling of water brought Etheral back to consciousness. Weakly, she pushed herself onto her knees, breathing irregularly as she spit up water. Her clothes were soaked completely through, but as she patted herself down, she found all of her belongings to still be on her person. Nothing lost - thank goodness. With a grunt, she rose to her feet, bringing a hand weakly to her head.

"What... was..." she began to mutter, before being struck with a sudden realization: she hadn't been alone in that flood. Her eyes immediately went wide before she swung around, finding her partners nearly comatose on the ground behind her. "Lina?! Del?! Are you alright?!" she frantically shouted, hoping to the heavens above that they had indeed come out alive.

Del was next to drag herself out of the dirt, brushing clumps of wet soil off of her clothes. "I'm all soaked!" she griped loudly, looking over her shoulder into the pond behind her. "We really got lucky, huh..." she whispered.

"I barely remember myself. I remember we got that artifact, but then the spider attacked us, and-"

"The artifact!" Del blurted. "I must have dropped it somewhere!"

Lina sluggishly rose to their own feet, head spinning as Del immediately bombarded them with the all-important question: "Lina, did you grab the artifact?!"

Etheral was quick to chastise the Sirenid on this, saying worriedly, "You can't be serious, Del! We need to make sure that Lina is okay first!"

Lina coughed up a wad of something sticky, and spit it into the water. "Next time," they said coldly, "we'll just freeze the entire goddamn river."

Etheral let out a relieved sigh. "Good to see you're in working condition, then."

Del, however, persisted. "So, did ya grab it, or..."

Lina sighed, shaking their head. "The artifact... is over there," they said tiredly, pointing. Indeed, the mask had been loosed from the group's possessions, but had mercifully come to rest nearby. Del whirled around and swiftly snatched it off of the ground, taking great care to wipe the dirt that was clinging to it.

"Yes! Not a scratch!" Del was giddy, shoving the artifact into her bag with the same recklessness as she had before.

"Your concern is, um, touching," Lina commented, sarcasm loaded into every syllable.

"Oh, hush," Del countered. "You look _fine!_ "

"At least we can all be happy about completing the mission," Etheral sighed again, clearly relieved. "But we're going to need a very thorough nap..."

"Sure, once we figure out where we are..."

"This area looks... familiar." Lina put a finger to their chin. "We are pretty sure the kingdom is nearby. Shouldn't be much of a walk." They sighed, closing their eyes and smiling warmly. "It's... nice to feel the sun after so long."

"Del can rant and rave about the artifact all she wants," Etheral said with a small chuckle, "but rescuing you is the truest victory, in my opinion."

"Uh..." Lina tilted their head, blushing slightly. "Thanks?"

"You're such a sap, Etheral," Del teased. "Now, c'mon! Let's get to the palace and talk to the Queen!"

 _Cordelia..._ Lina thought wistfully to themself.

It was a short climb up the hills, though clusters of unwieldy grass had shot up everywhere. "This path has definitely seen better days," Lina grumbled.

"It used to be the popular route to the Golden Hills," Etheral grunted as she took another swipe at the weeds. "But now everyone takes the northern route."

"At least it's quiet," Del chirped. "So I have no problems with it!" Lina rolled their eyes. _Del liking peace and quiet?_ They laughed silently at the thought. _So uncharacteristic..._

A familiar building rose into view now. The Association was close by. Del and Etheral both gained a sudden boost in their step, apparently excited at the sight. Lina rushed to follow the pair, seeing an unfamiliar face across the bridge.

"It's you guys!" Shiso cried out with a mix of excitement and relief. He seemed to be on the verge of tears, even as he fell into a sitting position on the ground and Etheral crossed the bridge to comfort him. "I couldn't stop worrying after you guys left!"

"It was a hell of a ride, to be sure," Etheral said somberly. "Y'know, what with that flood, and all."

"No shit!" Del frowned. "I don't want to see another river for a long time!"

"We're just glad to be outside for once," Lina posited plainly.

"A flood..." Shiso whimpered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're some lucky explorers! But, eh..." he wiped the mist from his eyeglasses and gestured towards Lina. "Eth, Del, who's this?"

"Oh! Shiso, this is Lina," Etheral said, prompting Lina to wave weakly. "We found them trapped in Snakemouth."

"You went into Snakemouth?!" Shiso flew up to his feet. "I thought you would have bailed out!"

"Bailing would've been a good idea..." Lina muttered, letting out a stifled snicker as Etheral nudged them in the arm.

"Well, we _did!_ " Del shouted defiantly. " _And_ we got the artifact, too!"

Shiso let out a hearty guffaw as Del reached into her bag. "Niiiice one, Del," he sneered. "That flood must've really put a bump on your hea-"

The mask sailed out of its hiding spot, its crystal eye gleaming in the midday sun. Shiso stopped dead in his tracks, immediately floored. He took his glasses off, blinking once, twice, before putting them back on. It definitely wasn't a mirage.

"Impossible!" he stammered. "You actually made it?!"

"Yeah!" Del continued to speak loudly, enough to make Lina cup their hands over their ears. "In your _face,_ Shiso!"

"Now, now, Del," Etheral warned. "You shouldn't be boastful like that."

"And you shouldn't tell me what to do like that!"

"So it's real..." Shiso motioned to see it again. "It's an awful lot like another artifact the Queen's had her eyes set on for a while." _Like the professor was saying..._ he muttered to himself.

Etheral looked inquisitively at Shiso, who laughed nervously and stammered, "I-I mean, you guys should go visit the Queen right away! She's going to be overjoyed!"

"It has been a while..." Lina said softly. "But, um... what's that building over there?" they asked, pointing to the Association building. "How recently was it built?"

"The Association building?" Shiso raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's been there for at least a few years, now. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, but... we recognize the location, but something doesn't feel right."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Del asserted, waving a hand. "Your memories are just all foggy from the cave still!"

"I did mean to ask," Etheral interjected. "What about Leif? I recall reading that teams can only have two members."

"Right, right," Shiso said, pushing his glasses up. "It is unusual, but dealing with Snakemouth has been a goal for ages! I suppose... alright. With my position as caretaker, in honor of your feat..."

Everyone's eyes began to gleam excitedly. Shiso went on. "I shall allow you to have three members. Congratulations, Team Snakemouth!"

Team Snakemouth. The name really seemed to stick to Etheral and Del's minds. Something about it had a pleasant ring to it. They both smiled, exchanging a happy glance. "Finally, a proper team name!" Del said, triumph in her voice. Lina simply stared into the distance, pondering their new thoughts. _Ages?_ Something about what Shiso said didn't sit well.

"Settles that, then." Etheral wiped something off of her hands. "Now let's go see the Queen already!"

"Indeed," Lina nodded. "A walk around the plaza wouldn't hurt either." _We need to know more..._

"I'll escort you, then." Shiso motioned for the newly-formed team to follow him. "It's a short walk, but eh. Formalities."

The temporary quartet walked through the arch and directly into the plaza. Ahead, the high walls stood formidably in protection of the palace inside. A theatre and inn directly forward, and a locked up house that seemed like it hadn't been entered in months. And in the main circle, a statue commemorating the incorporation of the kingdom.

 _It's the same... but different,_ Lina thought, squinting. _Even the castle walls look old._

"Just as I said, castle's straight ahead," Shiso reminded the group.

"Let's get a move on, then!" Del tapped her foot impatiently. "It's reward time!"

"Are you ready, Lina?" Etheral looked the slightest bit concerned. "You look paler than usual."

"Oh, it's nothing," Lina said dismissively. "Let's not wait."

The makeshift tour group pushed forward, passing under the arch in the great wall. The palace now appeared, its blue-capped towers gleaming in the sun.

"Ah, good to see you again, Shiso," a familiar voice rang as they approached the bridge. "Etheral and Del, as well."

"Anise!" Shiso seemed relieved. "Impeccable timing, as usual."

"The news got out," Anise grinned. "You really conquered Snakemouth... rescued a friend, even. Good work."

"You know it!" Del threw a victorious hand to the ground. "All of you were worried for nothing."

"So it seems my intuition was correct. What a relief... no time for that chatter, however. I have already arranged for a meeting with the Queen, and she is expecting us right about now."

"Looks like it's back to work for me," Shiso sighed. "Stay out of trouble, you guys."

"Thank you for the escort, Shiso," Etheral responded warmly. With Shiso's departure, she led the team and Anise into the imposing castle...

* * *

"You know the Queen hates to wait," the guard chastised.

"Pardon us for the delay," Etheral said nervously. "We're definitely ready to go in, though."

"Then we can go right in?" Anise asked the trio.

"Fine by us." Lina bit the inside of their cheek. "The sooner we can get answers, the better."

"Enough chit-chat," the guard said sternly. "Come on, now."

With that, the guard led the group into the throne room. Before them was seated the Queen herself, who immediately stood upon seeing the identities of her audience. Her expression was one of elation and joyousness.

"You now stand in the presence of your Queen, Cordelia Vitulina II," the guard went on in that firm, imposing voice. "Your best behavior is expected."

 _So it's true..._ Lina's eyes gained a sad glimmer.

Cordelia observed the team carefully. "So you three are the ones that have found Snakemouth's artifact... wonderful. Absolutely wonderful!"

Etheral let out a nervous huff of a laugh as the guard was dismissed. "Now then..." Cordelia smiled in a way that set the room at unease, especially Lina, who bit their tongue. "None of us have all day. I'd like to see that artifact now."

"No, no, wait a sec," Del shot back. "I want the reward first!"

Etheral erupted in a panic. "Del, are you insane?!" she stammered quietly. Even the Queen's personal guard quickly grew angry, pointing their spear in Del's direction.

Cordelia, however, simply chuckled. "I see we have a feisty one in the room. It isn't every day someone dares talking to me like that... Anise, you really do have a good sense of character." Anise lowered their head in shame. "You're lucky, too. I will spare you solely for your accomplishments."

"My Queen!" The guard exclaimed softly. "This gaggle barely deserves your presence, much less your pardon!"

"Come now, Saria," Cordelia responded simply. "They have done what your team could not, no?" Saria's head hung low in the same way as Anise. "Remember your place here, fish. Hand it over."

Even through a hefty string of grumbles, Del approached the guard, who held a demanding hand out to receive the artifact. Saria swiped it out of her hand and promptly handed it to the Queen, who turned it over curiously. "A clue into the Sapling..." she spoke quietly, awestruck. "Such beauty belongs in our hands."

"I believe you've earned this, then." Saria retrieved a leather pouch from their belt and haphazardly tossed it at the trio. It hit Etheral in the chest and clattered to the floor, where Del swiped it up and looked inside. A shiny, nut-shaped crystal and a tidy pile of coins.

"So many coins..." she breathed.

"Your place in the kingdom's history books is assured," Cordelia said. "You've performed quite the valiant task."

"That's some hard-earned praise," Anise added with a gentle smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Highness!" Etheral stammered, bowing respectfully.

Del giggled mischievously. "First Sirenid in the hall of fame!"

"Thanks," Lina said in an apprehensive, drawn-out manner. "But, um. We have a couple of questions we'd like to ask, if it's alright."

"I suppose we have the time," Cordelia shrugged. "What is it?"

Before Lina could even let one word escape their mouth, however, a voice cried out from the other end of the hall, calling loudly for the Queen. A guardsman rushed in, skidding to a stop in front of the throne, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's the problem now?!" Saria asked tiredly.

"Important news!" the guard wheezed. "Confidential information about... _that!_ "

" _That_ , you say?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Come up here."

While the two of them exchanged a secret conversation, the members of Team Snakemouth simply exchanged confused, inquisitive glances. Lina especially looked to be quite downcast.

Cordelia's face suddenly lit up. "I see..." she muttered as the guard scurried away, holding his side in apparent pain. "Anise, I'll leave you to your mission. Inform Artis that our next expedition is confirmed."

Anise nodded. "I'll see to it, and head out at once." True to their word, they turned and left not long after finishing their sentence. Their departure left the Queen, Saria, and the team alone.

"And as for you," Cordelia started, "I'll grant you a head start. Saria, brief this team on the Golden Hills mission."

Saria nodded and spoke, voice booming. "Listen up. Scouting reports have identified an artifact high in the Golden Hills. They are accessed through a small settlement at the foot of the hills, in turn reached with a path south of the Explorers' Association."

"I feel like that's Sirenid territory..." Del interjected.

"Do not cause another interruption, you," Cordelia warned. Del rolled her eyes as she went on. "The Sirenids are our close allies. They are highly aware of our missions. With that in mind... obtain information from the locals and seize the artifact, no matter the cost. Understood?"

All three of them nodded, though Lina's was half-hearted.

"Good," Saria said, reaching for something else on their belt. "Now, take this map. I would hope you know how to go south, but... just in case." Etheral graciously took the rolled-up paper from the guard, adding it to her own belt for safekeeping.

"Uh, thanks, but about our questions..." Lina began.

"Whatever it was, I'm certain it can wait," Cordelia said dismissively, waving her hand. "This is certainly more important. Now head out at once!"

Lina clicked their tongue, and the team walked silently out of the Queen's chamber.

Del danced about giddily once they had left. "We did it, we did it!" she announced with glee. "And a tidy reward to boot!"

"I will admit, it was a bit of a scare, but it went so much better than expected!" Etheral said with the same amount of relieved joy in her voice.

"We just have to celebrate now! Maybe the Golden Festival..."

Etheral snapped her fingers. "Right! How lucky we are to have this mission line up with such an occasion!"

Lina stared into the wall, barely saying a word.

"Uh, Lina?" Del pressed. "You could at least _pretend_ to be a little excited."

The cloaked mage sighed, then turned to face their teammates. "Del, Etheral. We... have something we need to confess." Before they could say another word, a loud grumbling escaped from their stomach. "That wasn't it," they said with an odd grin. "But we're hungry."

"I'm not surprised," Etheral chuckled. "You must be absolutely starving."

"They aren't the only one," Del said sheepishly, feeling her own stomach twist.

"In that case, a bite to eat wouldn't be a bad thing. We can also take the opportunity to prepare for the trip."

"Just go easy on the budget... let's go pay Java a visit!"

As they walked, one after another, Lina studied their thoughts. They'd had a gut feeling about _something_ being wrong, but seeing Cordelia face to face had all but confirmed it. Just how long had it truly been?

Etheral speaking had broken their trance. "The Selkie Kingdom's plaza. It greets both tourists and explorers alike. It acts as the centerpoint between the castle and the commercial and residential districts, and even boasts a few of its own historical treasures, like the founder's statue and the theatre!"

Lina chuckled softly. "We think you should look into the tour guide business, Etheral."

Etheral paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Ah, th-thank you," she eventually replied.

Soon, they had entered a small building. The smell of coffee beans permeated the air, only serving to accelerate the speed at which Lina's stomach made noises of hunger.

Etheral approached the counter while Del and Lina sat at a small table. Lina absently wrung their hands, while Del counted all of the money in her pockets. Seventy-two, three, four...

Java set to work, and the scent of pressed coffee only grew stronger. It was nearly intoxicating now, and Lina unknowingly began to drool. Etheral returned to the table, and giggled, teasingly asking them if a napkin was needed. Lina responded by snapping back to reality and wiping their sleeve on their chin.

"That sort of a response is expected," Etheral said reassuringly. "Java makes such good coffee, it could be construed as addictive."

"Addictive?" Del asked incredulously. "What makes you say that?"

"I may... or may not... um." Etheral's face was red with increasing embarrassment.

"How many cups a day."

"My worst day was six? Or seven."

"Do you need to, like, talk it out with anyone?"

"No!"

Perhaps mercifully, Java had come out and set a collection of steaming mugs and warm biscuits on the table. Del's eyes lit up as she reached for a snack, and Etheral sipped gingerly at one of the coffee cups. "What was it you wanted to tell us, Lina?" she asked between tentative puffs on the hot drink.

"When our team left for Snakemouth... the Queen was Cordelia Vitulina the _First._ "


	6. A Cappuccino and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina reveals some shocking information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being super short. It didn't feel right to have it attached to what is now the next chapter, which is still a work in progress. Enjoy anyways...!
> 
> (P.S.: For a fun challenge, guess the obscure reference I made in the chapter's title!)

Etheral let the coffee in her mouth drip back into her cup, her mouth hung agape in shock while Del bellowed out an incredulous "WHAT?!"

"That can't be possible!" Etheral stammered. The statement had sent such a chill up her spine that she nearly flung coffee all across the table.

"I hadn't even hatched when she took the throne..." Del muttered quietly, staring bug-eyed into her plate.

Lina held their stomach uneasily. "It's... the truth. The plaza's different, there's a new Queen, we can't find our team anywhere. It has to have been decades. We hoped it was just mental fog, we really did, but having that walk really cemented it."

They were nearly on the verge of tears now. "And something about the new Queen... she really doesn't sit that well with us. Cordelia the First was a passionate, understanding ruler. Her daughter... does not meet that same standard."

Lina paused to take a breath, and noticed their friends, listening intently, the same sorrowful expressions on their faces. "Sorry," they mumbled. "There's too much going on. We didn't even get a chance to ask our questions."

"What do we do, then?" Del asked somberly. "This ain't right."

"Lin..." Etheral said softly, placing her mug down and patting Lina's arm gently. "I can't even begin to understand the anguish you must be experiencing right now. No one can. But if you give us a chance, maybe as we explore, we can uncover the truth!"

"Yeah! There just _have_ to be clues around!" Del pounded a fist on the table, a fire burning in her eyes.

Lina's mouth creased unevenly, before forming a thin smile. "Once again, we are left with few other options. Besides, you're both fun to be around."

"Of course we are." Del was much in agreement with Lina's final statement, cracking a goofy grin of her own.

"Thank you, then," Etheral said, leaning back and taking another sip of her now cooled caffeine boost. "We conquered Snakemouth. We can conquer this too, no doubt!"

"Mm." Lina now took a sip of their own mug, eyes immediately lighting up. "We should focus on this mission, first and foremost. We'll be okay for now."

"Let's finish our food and head on south!" Del said, reaching for another cookie.

"We will say," Lina said between drinks, "it is nice to share like this. And it looks absolutely delectable, to boot."

"It would be unwise to travel on an empty stomach." Etheral bit into her own snack. "I'm glad we can share this time together."

After much prattle, sips and nibbles, the mugs and plates all rested empty on the table. Lina rubbed at their belly, letting out a satisfied huff. "That definitely hit the spot," they said. "It's been literal years since we've eaten anything."

"We'll have to come back sometime, then," Etheral agreed.

"Sounds alright with me." Del stood, pushing her chair into the table with a gentle knock of wood on wood. "Let's focus on this mission, though! South we go!"


End file.
